


thanks for the chocolate

by cosmicphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Reality, really really mild sexual content like it's just a mention, two swear words probs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicphan/pseuds/cosmicphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You stole my candy and now you're taunting me with it in your mouth and I kiss you to steal it. Bet you didn’t expect th- wait why are you kissing me back?!” </p><p>i really love this prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thanks for the chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s see if stupid cheesy prompts about two nerds make me think of a way to make the same nerds fall in love in a different setting.

Phil had had enough of Dan’s shit. He knew he was infuriating too. He left drawers and cabinets open and left his socks everywhere. And he maybe, maybe, (fine, definitely) ate Dan’s cereal but candy and not just any candy, his lion candy was where he drew the line. Infuriating he could handle, but this was next level and he was not going to allow this.

One moment Phil was sat merrily on the couch, opening his lion candy and ready to eat it and the next moment, he had his world turned around. Dan was standing in front of him, candy in his hand, looking extremely cheeky as broke off a piece of the bar and had the nerve to pop it into his mouth, right in front of Phil.

Not mention the fact that Dan looked positively edible the way he popped the candy in his mouth. No one should look that ravishing doing something as criminal as stealing chocolate. Phil opened his mouth and closed it again, part disgruntlement, part enticement. He drank in the magnificent view that was Dan, hair ruffled up, t shirt crumpled, in joggers that teasingly clung to his hips lower than was deemed okay in front of a friend (he’d started wearing joggers, Jesus Christ), and his hair so magnificently ruffled; along with his tongue sinfully out showing off the chocolate. Did he mention sinful. It was sinful.

So maybe Phil had had enough of Dan’s shit AND his beautiful face and his legs and his dimples and the softness of his mouth, okay he had a crush on Dan, fight him.

But that certainly did not permit Dan to steal his candy because as much as Phil wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to hold him and for lack of better words, jump him; LION CANDY.

“Dan!” Phil screamed indignantly.

“What?” Dan breathed out softly, swallowing the chocolate. Phil followed the bob of his Adam’s apple greedily, distracted for a second.

“I WAS EATING THAT. I saved it because I wanted to enjoy it today. Is there a reason you stole it?”

Dan just huffed, and that cheek, took another bite of the bar, still standing in front of Phil.

”No, no, no we can’t have that.” Phil muttered shaking his head. It was his candy and he had earned it. He was going to get his chocolate back, his increasing attraction towards Dan be damned. He got up from the couch, strode towards where Dan was standing, chocolate still in his mouth, purposefully sucking it.

He took Dan’s face in his hands and before he could process what was happening, firmly pressed his lips to Dan’s. Dan gasped in surprise, causing him to open his mouth. Phil took advantage of Dan’s momentary surprise to push his tongue past Dan’s lips. He slowly licked the chocolate still magically on his tongue and he felt Dan groan lowly in his throat as he kissed him back fervently. Phil had licked the chocolate clean and was now slowly licking the roof of Dan’s mouth. His arms had snaked from his face to around his neck. He tasted of chocolate and a deep metallic delicious taste that was so distinctly Dan that it made him dizzy. He moaned, hoarse and throaty. He wound his arms around Dan’s waist and pulled him impossibly closer; making circles on his jutting hipbones with his thumb. Dan took his bottom lip between his teeth and gave it flick with his tongue, then bit it. Another guttural moan escaped him. “Phil” he heard a ghost of a whisper against his lips. “Hmm,” he managed weakly before his eyes flew open and he stumbled back.

Dan had kissed him back. Dan had actually kissed him back and quite delectably. His heart was still thumping very loudly, probably loud enough for Dan to hear who was looking at him with a dazed expression. His lips were red and swollen from the kissing; Phil decided he liked Dan like that. Dazed and looking so utterly kissed all because of him. Dan looked like that because of him.

“You kissed me back.” Phil wondered out loud. That seemed to bring Dan back out of his reverie.

”No shit Sherlock”

Phil seemed unfazed by the sarcasm.

“You like me too?” It came out more as a soft assertion rather than a question like Phil had intended.

“You are on a roll, Sherlock Lester.”

“But you stole my candy.”

“Can you really stop pointing out all the obvious things? I just fastened something that would probably happen because we all know how good you are at making the first move Phil.”

”Hey! Shut Up.” Phil giggled and took a step forward to meet Dan in a soft kiss. He realized he could just do this; kiss Dan whenever he felt like and he became almost giddy at the thought.

He smiled, a mellow, saccharine smile as he took in Dan, beaming wide, crinkles forming at the corner of his eyes and affection bloomed in Phil’s chest. He kissed the tip of Dan’s nose.  
“What was that for?” Dan tried to sound offended but it was hard to when he was grinning so wide.

“How were you so sure that I liked you back? Are you really that vain?” Phil was sure he was subtle.

Dan shook his head, still smiling broadly, “You really don’t know how you look at me, do you? And all the fans call ME heart eyes howell. You give the biggest heart eyes, you spoon.” He sounded like affection and honey and all things sweet.

Dan kissed Phil’s cheek and then leant closer to Phil’s ear. “And you are not so subtle when you eye fuck me. Phil,” his breath was hot against Phil’s neck, he drawled out Phil’s name breathily, like it was a prayer.

“Jesus Christ Dan, spare a man.”

Dan chuckled darkly and just hugged him, resting his head in the crook of Phil’s neck and inhaling deeply. Phil let out a contented sigh and said in a hushed tone, so as to not wake him up from this dream, “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, Dan. I really really like you.”

Dan hummed in response. “I really really like you too. Since we met probably. I just realized how non-platonic my feelings towards you were since you started eye fucking me,” he laughed softly.

Phil let that comment slide as he felt warmth fill his bones. He could feel Dan’s hair ticking his cheek. It was surreal. They stood in the middle of their lounge, arms around each other, taking in the proximity, the intimacy of the situation and how they fit together so perfectly.

“And yeah, thanks for the chocolate Phil.”

“DAN!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to do dialogues.
> 
> Or a title.
> 
> Or how to make things not sexual.


End file.
